visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DuchessDream
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message or question! Please start any message thread with a header so that it appears on the table of contents. Thank you! __TOC__ Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 06:22, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Lyrics missing I made a page with lyrics for the song IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAOS by the GazettE but when I search for the page it doesn't show up on the wiki..WHY? VaingloryRego (talk) 14:44, February 7, 2019 (UTC)RegoVain :Hello, I searched "IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAOS" in the search bar and was able to find the lyrics page you created. How soon after creating the page did you search for it? DuchessDream (talk) 21:26, February 7, 2019 (UTC) After one day..was it too soon?now I can also find it..I plan to translate visual kei songs..I've done Leech,Before I decay,Headache man and 13 stairs -1 until now. I know they are already on the internet but I've noticed that the lyrics of the most visual kei songs are wrong and the translation is improvised..I'm a perfectionist so I'll do them 99% accurate..My japanese girlfriend is helping me translate so my version will be the most accurate!I'm interested in around 500 vk bands so I'll translate bands whose songs were never translated also.But I never edited a wiki so I'm a beginner at this..If I need help I'll contact you here First I'll do the GazettE,than Mejibray and Screw..they are my top 3 A lot of people don't give a chance to vk because they can't understand the meaning of the lyrics..So I'll make this wiki a place where they can find those lyrics RegoVain (talk) 07:38, February 8, 2019 (UTC) : The wikia updates a bit slowly at times. I recently adopted this wikia (the previous owners had been inactive for about 3 years when I came across is) At this moment in time, I'm not concerned with lyrics. More so organizing pages (making them more uniform and information being presented in a visually simple way). My "schedule" for cleaning up the wikia was/is as follows: #Edit all existing pages to a uniform standard #Create pages for albums, singles, and EPs. #Add info to music pages. #Add lyrics to song. #Continue maintenance. But, as I am the only admin/bureaucrat, it's a lot of work to do on my one; especially since I am also a bureaucrat on two other wikias. I don't have a problem with you translating and adding lyrics, but I do have a format that I would like them done. I will give an example page from LM.C (My favourite band) for you to reference. If you are unfamiliar with wiki codes, please do not hesitate to ask. I do appreciate your work, and the fact that you have a native Japanese-speaker helping you is great. Initially, accuracy was not my priority. It was making English, romanji and Japanese version accessible. If you continue to work cooperatively and respectfully for about 2 months: I will upgrade your status to moderator. Here is the example page: *Example for album page (Link lyrics to song title in track list) *Example of lyrics page. Yes you can give me the codes...I don't know how to make the lyrics like that...That's why I only put in the middle of chaos lyrics until now because it's only english..Give me the codes to make that English Romaji Kanji box thing please RegoVain (talk) 05:39, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Page name I tried to create a page with the name [(lyrics)|13STAIRS[-1]] but I can't because I can't start the page name with "Special" or something and can't use "[ ]" also it says..How do I do this? VaingloryRego (talk) 14:56, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :If you are going to create a page for 13STAIRS-1, you can substitute the "[ ]" with "( )". Also, if a band, album or song have a non-Latin character in the title such as: hearts, crosses, triangles etc. replace it with a "*". This allows the name to be searched much more easily (as the previously mentioned characters are not native to most keyboards). Also, please submit a new question with a title. This will separate it from other questions and be easier for me to respond and keep track of. Abums&Singles I know you are working hard for this wiki but trust me when I say that translating is not easy either. Especially with the GazettE because Ruki uses a lot of wrong kanji for wordplay. I wanted to start with them because they are the most difficult to me but I'm going to finish DIM soon and The Gazette's single's and a lot of album's pages are not created. Please help me with this.Translating is really hard it takes me 2-3 hours for a song of The GazettE so I don't have time to start editing their singles and albums now.If you edit those things you give me what to work with.I don't want them in a day but in 2-3 weeks if you can finish the GazettE that would be great. RegoVain (talk) 09:56, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :I will create the pages for the albums and singles. As I am not in anyway fluent in Japanese, I'd leave translating to you. At the most, I can add the romanji and Japanese lyrics; then you can add the English version. I translate with a strange intuition while using Google translate. I may ask for "double checks" on somethings such as song titles that I have already translated. i.e -Sora涙色- (the format for tracklist titles translation is also shown there) Maya from LM.C seems to use a similar fashion of "wrong kanji" and English for alternate meanings. :If I may ask, whom am I speaking with? I see two similar user names: RegoVain and VaingloryRego. Am I correct in assuming VaingloryRego is the girlfriend you spoke of? (DuchessDream (talk) 05:57, February 12, 2019 (UTC)) Regovain is the account that I'm using now. But at some point I don't know why I also appeared as VaingloryRego..I acsessed from google chrome and I was not logged in on my RegoVain account that I made for this wiki but I was logged in as VaingloryRego on my chrome's google account so I thinks somehow the wiki made an account with that name..I also don't understand but let's not delete it because I edited 2 songs on that account too...And for the lyrics please don't upload the kanji and the romaji because I have my japanese source for those lyrics and that's the correct version..It happened with some old the GazettE songs that had wrong kanji on jpopasia for example so that's why I'm not using eglish sites anymore for nothing related to vk..I'm taking the kanji from japanese sites. So let me do the romaji and kanji also.I've tried to make LEECH 's single page..It's very hard until I learn how to do it.I'm really a beginner at editing. RegoVain (talk) 11:00, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Tracklist's names in kanji Oh and i've noticed a thing.You are going to upload the tracklist's titles from the albums and singles with kanji?not romaji?Is that okay?nobody can read them :D I think it's better if you include a tabber with Romaji also like you did with the Standard and Regular image for LM.C's album so people can also change the tab from japanese kanji song names to romaji song names. RegoVain (talk) 11:08, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the message! I'm currently strugling with the page,I hasnt get the hang of it yet,buthopefully I will. Im trying to created new pages for bands that arent here on the encyclopaedia yet,could you give me a hand,please? Unfortunately I can't. I'm translating and translating and translating. This is going to be my only purpose. Initially I wanted to translate the lyrics for myself but then I thought that maybe I should upload them on the internet too for people who are interested and don't know japanese.I was like that once too.So that's why I'm uploading here.Translating takes a lot of time so I can't create pages for new bands.I'm sorry RegoVain (talk) 13:54, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :I have an "order" to how I personally go about doing things. I create a page for an album or single, then add the tracklist. After I have done this for ALL the albums and singles of one band, I go back and add the romanji and English translation to each track. So don't worry, there will be romanji soon. My focus is getting the base info: Track titles, album name, release date. Then I go back and add limited editions and such later. I don't edit a page to it's fullest in one sitting anymore as it slows down the updating of other pages greatly. :At this time, I'd like to ask that adding new bands be secondary. My main focus is updating and curating the existing pages on the wiki. After all pages of been updated and manicured, then new bands can be added. (DuchessDream (talk) 23:05, February 12, 2019 (UTC)) I thought DuchessDream said to make pages for new bands..So it wasn't you how sent that message? You didn't sign but I thought it was you RegoVain (talk) 02:36, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :I'm uncertain of what post you are referring to. Wether it was a post by me or not, I'd prefer new pages foe bands to be put on hold and focus on the discography of bands that are already on the wiki. (DuchessDream (talk) 04:06, February 13, 2019 (UTC))